


Heard and then Seen

by Estirose



Category: Earth: Final Conflict, Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman keeps Boone sane during his time in the tank. Slight AU, ignores the very end of season 1 of Earth: Final Conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard and then Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a series of fics (the "New World" series)with the same idea between season 1 and season 2 of Earth: Final Conflict, and this is a consolidation/update for them. At the time, I kind of hoped Boone would make it to second. I still wish he had, even though I like Liam a lot.

He floated in the darkness.

William Boone couldn’t remember the time between when he and Ha'gel had fought, and when he’d arrived in this dark place. He was sure his body was in here somewhere, but he didn’t know where… nor did it really matter. He felt safe and warm in the darkness, and didn’t want to leave.

It wasn’t hard to drowse off here, though Boone didn’t know if it was his body that was sleepy, or his mind. Or was he losing consciouness because he needed to heal?

“Hello?” a voice called in the darkness. Boone pegged the voice as female, British, and fairly young. But he wasn’t sure. “Who’s there?”

“I’m William Boone. You are…?” He tried to make his tone as gentle as possible. Maybe he’d get some answers out of her, on where he was and why he was there.

“Jade,” she said, and he didn’t know if that was her name or her nickname. He pictured her as a piece of jade shining in the darkness – and what a image that was – and found himself happy with the image. “I heard you… are you okay?”

“I would be, if I knew where ‘here’ was,” Boone told her, voice still gentle.

“Well, I don’t know where you are,” ‘Jade’ told him, “But we’re talking telepathically. So you have to be somewhere….”

A psychic. A telepath. He wondered if she would be in danger from the Taelons like Katya had been, and hoped not. “All I see is darkness. I don’t feel my body.”

She was quiet, through their… link? Bond? Telepathic conversation? “What do you remember last?”

“I was in the church, and….” He wondered if he could reveal that crucial piece of information.

“And?” she asked. It was hard to judge her emotion, and Boone had to wonder if that was unusual.

“That’s the last thing I remember before I was… here.” Boone told her. “I don’t think I’m still in the church.”

“I can try to find out where you are,” she said. “Where was the church? What was its name?” At least she seemed to care. Or at least be interested in knowing.

He told her. She was quiet. “Let me find out,” she said finally, and then she… well, her presence… disappeared.

* * *

‘Jade’ came to him again after what seemed like forever. He could still not feel his body, and wondered if he’d died, and this was a pleasant – or not so pleasant – afterlife. “I know a little bit about what happened,” she said. “You’re a Companion-Protector, aren’t you?” her ‘tone’ said that she wasn’t overly thrilled by this, which probably was prudent, given what she was, and what he was.

“Yes. But you haven nothing to fear,” Boone tried to soothe her. “I don’t even know your real name.” Had he a MI, he would have been, but the psychics of the planet deserved to be unmolested. “Or where you are.”

“I guess I could hide if I needed to,” ‘Jade’ said quietly. “I’d… I’d hate for you to be alone. Am I the only person you’ve talked to?”

“I’m afraid so,” Boone told her. “I’d appreciate the company.”

“Very well,” ‘Jade’ said. “I guess I can keep you company, at that.”

So, they talked. Whoever ‘Jade’ was, she certainly didn’t reveal much. That she’d loved the stars, yes, and that she’d been wowed by the Taelons (“But I don’t think they were the first aliens on Earth”, she’d said as well). That she’d been to America, and a few other places, but not Washington, D.C. That like most psychics, she didn’t dare reveal much. “I’m not a threat to their commonality, none of us are,” she said, in a rare moment of expressed frustration.

“No,” he agreed. They weren’t a threat, the Taelons just saw them that way. As if there were secrets they didn’t want anybody to know. Hell, there were secrets they didn’t want anyone to know. “But they think so.”

There was something like a mental nod in there. “I wish they’d see things your way….”

Boone wished they did, too.

* * *

Eventually, there was light. There was a sense of body, a sense of a whole body. Boone opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, being watched by an expressionless Taelon doctor. He reached out to see if he could hear her once more, but he couldn’t.

After a while, he wondered if he’d imagined her. It wasn’t like he could bring it up to his doctors, or Sandoval, or Da’an. And it wasn’t like he could ask her himself; he simply didn’t know who she was. Even the whole thing seemed like a dream.

* * *

He came into the Liberation headquarters after being fully checked out. There were some people he knew; some people he didn’t. Somewhere in there, there was supposed to be a young man that was Ha’gel’s son; he’d have to question him later.

Exchanging greetings with several people, he was about to head over to Jonathan Doors to see where the kid was when he heard a voice call his name. A familiar voice. A voice he hadn’t heard, except in what seemed like a dream.

“Jade,” he said. He studied her. A young woman, in her twenties, blonde hair. Same accent.

The young woman nodded. “I… I’m glad you’re well.”

“You kept me sane,” he acknowledged. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said softly, and he smiled. “I’ll be here… for a while. Mrs. Bennington thought I could help.”

Whoever Mrs. Bennington was. “Maybe I can treat you to coffee sometime.” The Flat Planet served coffee, he knew. And it was a small price to pay for the person who had kept him sane.

“I’d like that,” she said, smiling back a little.

Boone nodded. “I’ve got to talk to Jonathan. If you’ll excuse me?”

“Certainly,” Jade said. She stepped away from him, and he went to Jonathan.

But even as he went to see Ha’gel’s son, Jade was on his mind.


End file.
